


Akumatized AU

by MunofSilver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Image once you're akumatize you stay that way. Once Ladybug and Cat Noir free you from the akuma you still look like you did when you were akumatized and still have the power. Yet it's not as strong. You are in control and remember everything. That's what this AU is all about.





	1. Stoneheart

One good thing about this is that I don’t have to go to school anymore. Then again I can’t fit into most buildings. Like the house, my family lives in and I use to. Standing outside I look through the window. I can stay with them just not inside. The house is too small for me. Just like the school. That is why I don’t have to go. Sadly that means I can’t see Mylene. Not that she would want to anyway. Then again I don’t think she knows what I look like. I heard about a blog about the new hero, and I’m sure I am on there also.

The question is do they know it is me? Whatever I don’t care. None of them liked me and I’m sure Mylene doesn’t either. I sighed. At least my parents still seem to care. Being homeschooling isn’t too bad, I guess. I bet now Kim regret sending me the letter. Why did I let it get to me? It was stupid. Stupid Kim. Stupid note. More people run off when they see me. I’m used to it. That can’t be good. I don’t care anymore. I think I’m screwed in life now.

“Ivan, dinner’s ready.” I hear dad called. Outside he standing by me with a plate. At least I’m not as big as I was before. I’m not human at least I don’t think I am. At least I’m kind of my normal sized, just wide. Like always I guess. Taking the plate my dad walks back inside. Too bad with my hands I can’t use any silverware. I shoved the food in my mouth, all of it. I place the empty plate on the floor through the open window.

Another night outside. I hear my parents saying something about trying to find a place I will be able to live in. One thing I’ve noticed is that cold and heat doesn’t bother me. I don’t feel it. Laying on my back under a tree that the shade can only cover my head. At least the sun out of my eyes. Being made out of rocks kind of sucks but I’m starting to get used to it. Things would be better if I could listen to my music. Maybe I can if the neighbors don't mind the loud noise. No that would be dumb and my parents could get in trouble. I doubt anyone can make headphones big enough for me. I sigh once again. I've been doing that a lot these days. Not much else I can do. I try to sleep. I just hope it doesn't rain. I look up into the sky, no clouds. Then again it can always change while I'm sleeping. That is if I can get any sleep tonight. I close my eyes and try to forget everything so I can maybe sleep. Here's hoping.


	2. Bubbler Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbler P.O.V.

A party, it was a party that led me to being like this. I just wanted my best bud to have a birthday party. Thanks to his stuck-up dad I'm stuck looking like a balloon boy thing. Now I get to go to school like this. I'm worried about that. I know what I did while I was akumatized, and I'm sure my classmates are not happy with it. I'm for sure not. "The thing on my head it the worse," I say out loud. I try putting my hat on, it kind of works. A little loose but it holds. Looking for my headphones. Hopefully, they will fit.

I still want to listen to my tunes. I finally found them. Sadly once I put them on they wouldn't stay. To lose for me. "It looks like either hat or phones, not both." I sigh. "I rather have tunes." I took my hat off and put my headphones on. One last look. I really don't want to go. Mom thinks I should. I don't know why. Maybe she just wants me out of the house. It's the only time she can be alone, at least I hope that's why. I don't want my family to fear me. I think my brother does. He hasn't said anything since I got home yesterday.

"Nino get up already." I hear my mom yell. Yup, she defiantly wants me out of the house. Seeing her making my brother hurry up does make me feel better. She just wants her alone time. I know how busy she gets. I kiss her on the cheek like I always do. "Bye, mom." "Bye, son. If things get too bad, just remember I'm here for you." That means so much to me. She kisses me on the cheek hands me my lunch. I'm sure I'll be sitting alone today. I give her a wave as I walk down the street.

She waves back with a smile like she always does when she sees us off to school. I walk slowly to school like I have tons of bricks on me. For the first time, I really don't want to go to school. Without even noticing I find myself standing in front of the steps of the school. Looking up at it makes me feel small. Already people are staring at me. I can't see them but I can feel it. I could hear the whispers.

A voice in my head keeps screaming, "Get out!" I'm starting to think I should listen to it. My shoulders are tensed and I can feel my hands shaking. Then a feel a hand on my shoulder. Like a pat. I turn to see Adrien smiling at me. That makes me feel so much better. "Hey there man," he calls. I smile in return. "Hey bro," I responded back. At least I still have one friend. "Ready for school?" Adrien asks with a smile. He always seems to smile no matter what. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. Together with Adrien, we walk up the stairs and into the school. I try to ignore the whispering and gasping. I don't know if I'll ever get used to that.

"What is that thing doing here?" I know that shrill voice anywhere. Not surprised Chloe has something to say about me. "You shouldn't be here. Go on now shoo." Why is she always like this? "That's enough Chloe. Nino has every right to be here." Adrien defends me. "What not happy being called Bubbler?" Chloe huffs. "Maybe you're trying to make us forget you kidnap us and forced us to party. The party was lame, to begin with." Does she ever stop? "The only good thing was being able to slow dance with, Adrien. Even if it was short," she sounds all dreamy like. Remembering what I did makes me look down in shame. It seems someone has noticed. "Leave him alone, Chloe." Another voice I recognized. Marinette stands in front of Chloe and Sabrina. How did I not notice Sabrina was there?

"I bet you would be acting differently if Sabrina got akumatized," Marinette stated in a matter of fact way. Sabrina looks at Chloe, who only humps and stomps away. Not before calling out, "I don't have to worry about that." I'm not sure what she means and I don't really care right now. "Thank. Mari," I say. She just smiles her kind little smile. "No problem." It looks as if I still have two friends. The bell rings telling us to get to class. With a heavy sigh, I slowly make my way to the classroom.

Of course, everyone here when I walk in. Double of course they all stop what they were doing a look at me as I walk in. Now the whispers start again. I sit down at my desk. I can' take the whispers anymore. I stand up and turn to face my classmates. "Look, everyone, I'm sorry about what I did. I messed up. Can we please just move on. I won't do anything like that anymore." I sat back down not knowing why I did that. There was silence for a bit before I heard a voice. "We're not talking about that. We're just wondering if it's you or Bubbler," said Kim. "It appears we have our answer," responded Max. Now I feel like an idiot.

Soon the teacher walks in and I never been happy for the class to start before in my life. "Okay class lets' begin," she says getting things ready. After roll call, the lesson begins. I totally forgot we had a test today. I'm sure many did. Good thing it was an easy one. After I finish and hang it to the teacher she looks at me. "Nino the Headmaster would like to see you. You can do right now since not everyone done taking the test," she said taking the paper. This can't be good. I make my way over there. Why does he want to see me? Is something wrong? Will I be able to still go to school here? The question won't stop. They didn't stop until I knock on the door. "Come in," he says.

I slowly open the door. The Headmaster is sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork. He looks up when I close the door. "Take a seat young man." He points to an empty chair in front of his desk. Putting the papers aside as I sit, he folds his hand together on the desk. "Let me say this first. You are not in trouble. Nothing is wrong." I felt like I can breathe normally again. "It just that I wanted to make something clear." I nod. "I know you have a weapon of some kind." I look towards my back.

That bubble sword thing is sticking out. I remember using it to make all those bubbles. "Everyday before school I want you to come to my office and drop that weapon off. I will return it to you after school. I can't allow you to carry that on school grounds. It also includes all field trips." I can dig that. This could be a good thing. Maybe now people will be less freaked out by me. "I understand, sir," I told him as I take the weapon out and hand it to him. I notice he did jump a bit when I grab it. Now he's just trying to hide it. Most likely hoping I didn't see it.

After that, I was able to return to class. I walk in just in time for the next lesson. That means everyone is done with the test. The lesson was the same. Now for lunch. The whispers are back. This time it other students that are not part of my class. Chloe is whispering to Sabrina. Chloe just being Chloe. She laughs as she looks at me. I just roll my eyes and find a place to sit. My bud found us a place. I notice some kids hurrying away as I walk by. I bet Chloe as something to do with that. I glance at her. Sure enough, she's talking to other students not part of our class. Lunch was interesting, I guess. Only my other classmates talk to me even then it was only a small few. I'll admit I was surprised on the few that did talk to me. One was the shy guy in the back Nathaniel. "Here," is all he said as he hands me a piece of paper. He left as soon as I took it. I don't think it was out of fear. I can't really tell with him.

He gave me a drawing of me before this happened. I have on hand on my hat and the other holding up a peace sign. It's colored and everything. I'm going to keep this with me. I showed Adrien. "That's nice of him," he said waving at the redhead, who is now sitting on top of the stairs. He's too busy drawing to notice the wave. The second was Rose. I thought she would be scared to come talk to me alone. She asks way too many questions. So many that Juleka had to drag her away to get her to stop. After lunch was a normal class, then home. I'm not sure if I want to go home. Not yet anyway. I have a feeling I should talk to my little bro.

After I got my bubble sword thing. I still don't know what it's called. Then I head on home. Mom home not surprised. "Hey, mom." She looks up from the paper she's reading. "Hello, Nino. Home early today. Your brother did the same thing." So he is home, good. To seem less scary I place my bubble sword, that's what's I'm going to call it, in my room under the bed. I take a few deep breaths before I knock on my bro's door. "Yeah come in," I hear him call. I slowly open the door. I never notice it squeak so much before. Once I close the door my brother turns around. I notice that he looks at me over his shoulder.

I can feel myself starting to sweat as I wave at him. He just turns around and closes his book. He turns around in the chair to face me. I'm glad he did. I should say something shouldn't I. I clear my throat before I could say anything he does. "I know you want to talk. Just letting Ya know I'm scared." I was taken back. "How?" Was all I could say. "I know too well. We're brothers. Besides that how could you not be wondering?" My little bro is way too smart for his own good. "Then why don't you want to talk to me?" I asked moving over to his bed for a place to sit. Bro just shrugs. "No idea what to say, I guess." I nearly fall off the bed. "Wait, what!?" I gather my self. "We bros just talk to me like ya always do." For a bit, I'm not sure how long he didn't say anything. We just stare at each other. "You're right," he goes back to doing his homework or studying. I just sigh. "Good talk bro," I say leaving his room.

I think things are cool with us. I flop down in my desk chair. Put on my headphones and let the day fade away. I like to do this once in a while. I'll do my homework after dinner. Next thing I know there's a tap on my shoulder. Taking off my headphones I hear my little bro. "Dinner's ready. Mom was calling you." "Thanks," I answered back. Dinner was quite as usual. Now homework time. Soon as that was done and over with I head off to sleep land. Still have my headphones on.


	3. Bubbler Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien/Cat Noir P.O.V.

A party to was all because of a party. I know it isn't easy when your father is famous and a stick in the mud. “Hey, Plagg, as this ever happened before? I mean someone staying akumatized,” I ask. The kawmi didn't answer only snored. I sigh and brings out some cheese. Right away the kawmi jumps to life. Then the cheese I was holding is gone. “Plagg, as this ever happened before?” I asked again. “Normally the one with the butterfly miraculous makes heroes not villains,” explained the kawmi. “This is happening cause Hawkmoth is making them bad instead of good?” Plagg eats the cheese in one bite. “I'm not sure. This never happened before.” I only sigh again. “Then I doubt if you know if we can help them unakumatized.” Plagg pats my head. “Sorry, buddy.” Another sigh. “Let's head to school.” I open my jacket so Plagg can hide in the inside pocket. The kawmi dives right in. “I just hope Nino will be alright,” I say with worry in his voice. 

At school, the first thing I did was look for my friend. Now that he's Akumatized it won't be too hard. There he is by the steps. He looks unease. I think he's shaking. I go over a pat his shoulder. When he turns to face me, I smile at him. I want him to know that we're still friends. “Hey there man,” I call. “Hey bro,” he calls back. “Ready for school?” I asked. Then we head up the stairs and into the school together like we always do. I hear whispering, I know why. I just ignore it. Glancing at Nino he seems to be having a hard time ignoring it, unlike me. Things only got worse once we got inside. "What is that thing doing here?" We both turn to see an upset Chloe. Is it me or is she normally like that? "You shouldn't be here. Go on now shoo,” she says while brushing Nino away. I don't like it when she rude to people, epically my friends. "That's enough Chloe. Nino has every right to be here," I defend my friend. That didn't go well with Chloe. I don't think anything does. She wasn't like this when we were younger. Now it seems she upset with Nino even more. "What not happy being called Bubbler?" She huffs. "Maybe you're trying to make us forget you kidnap us and forced us to party. The party was lame, to begin with. The only good thing was being able to slow dance with, Adrien. Even if it was short, “ she has a dreamy look in her eyes. 

I was about to say something when someone beats me to it. "Leave him alone, Chloe,” Marinette calls out, making her way over here. "I bet you would be acting differently if Sabrina got akumatized," Marinette stated in a matter of fact way. I smile and so does Nino, while Sabrina looks at Chloe with concern. I guess Chloe had enough cause she just stormed out. I didn't quite hear what she yelled. Most likely another insult. I have to talk to her about that later. Then the bell rings, time for class. After Nino's little speech that made me so proud the teacher came in right away we had a test. Due to everything that happened yesterday I totally forgot about that. I was more worried about Nino. I was so focusing on the test I didn't even know Nino was gone until I handed the teacher my test. I was about to have a panic attack when he walks in the room. His sword is gone, I'm guessing he put it in his locker. Should have done that before going to class. I'm upset with myself for not bring that up earlier. At least he did. 

At lunch, I found us a seat. I will admit it did hurt when other people that were near by ran off when they saw Nino coming. I'm sure it's nothing compared to how he feels. I want to do more. At least he knows we're still friends. As I was eating I notice that some classmates wanted to talk to Nino. The one named Nathaniel given him something. I don't know much about him, except he likes to draw. I do wonder if that's his real hair color, it is just so red. Nino showed me the drawing he did. “That's nice of him,” said stated waving at Nathaniel. He was busy drawing to notice. I guess that's his thing. Looking at the drawing, I didn't notice Rose until I heard all her questions. Good thing Juleka was able to stop her. Now with lunch over more classes and not much of anything else happened. I had a photo shoot after school so I had to leave right away. I hope Nino will be fine with out me. 

I come home just in time for dinner. At least I get to eat in my room. Right now I don't really want anyone around. I need to talk to Plagg. “Look, Plagg I know you said this never happened before, but do you have any idea why?” Plagg comes out of my pocket. For once it looks like he's thinking. Maybe he's being serious for once. “Can't think on an empty stomach,” he says. So much for being serious. After he eats the smelly cheese I hand him, he lands on my shoulder. “Honestly I think this is happening cause Hawkmoth is evil,” he says. I can feel his tail moving. “If we defeat him them can we turn everyone normal?” I ask myself out loud. “Can't say for sure,” Plagg shrugs. Better than nothing I guess. All the more reason to stop him. “Maybe Ladybug will have an idea,” we both say at the same time. Plagg laughs and falls off my shoulder. “Great minds do think a like. You should tell her when on patrol tonight.” “Great idea, Plagg.” Now all I have to do was wait till 8 pm. 

Finally, it's almost 8. “Plagg claws out.” I love being out as Cat Noir. I move faster than usual. I want to be there first. As luck would have it, I am first but not for long. Ladybug lands behind me as soon as I land. I turn and bow. “My lady, there is something I like to talk to you about.” She places her yo-yo on her right hip. “We got time before patrol. Go ahead,” she smiles. Her smile always melts my heart. I shake my head. No time for that. “As I'm sure you know what happens when someone gets Akumatized. The thing I want to talk about it, do you have any idea why this is happening? Maybe also an idea of how to help them return to normal?” Why do I sound nervous? Why is she not saying anything? Maybe she needs more time? I need to calm down. There is no reason for me to be like this. It does look like she's thinking, so that might be a good sign, I hope. 

“I have been thinking about that since the first person been Akumatized,” she started to say. “I even talked about it with my kawmi.” “I did the same thing,” I admitted. “What did your kawmi say?” she asked. “Lady s first.” I bow again. “My kawmi and I both agree that this is all happened cause Hawkmoth is turning into villains instead of heroes.” Weird that Plagg says the same thing. “Sadly my kawmi doesn't seem to have any idea on how to change them back,” she finished. Sadly Plagg also said the same. “Not much to go on,” I sighed. Ladybug looks just as disappointed as me. “Let's start patrol now,” she suggested. I agreed and we take off. After patrol we both head home. “Plagg, claws in.” “Were you able to get anything?” Plagg asked floating in front of my face. The look on my face must have given it away cause all he said was, “Oh,” while looking down. “Don't worry we'll figure something out,” he tried to lift my spirits up. “You're right. I just hope it's soon. Well, no time to worry about it. Need to get ready for bed,” I yawn. After I brush my teeth I head to bed. Sadly I was unable to sleep for a while. I can't stop thinking about poor Nino, and Ivan. Definitely Ivan. I think he got it worse than, Nino. I just hope we can figure this out before someone else gets Akumatized.


	4. Stormy Weather

Besides my hair, I don't look so bad. I don't have any weird skin color, and my outfits looks cool. Granted I do have a mask on. I tug on the mask hoping it'll come off. Unfortunately, it doesn't. I mean I was able to take off my boots when I got home last night. I was able to take my dress off and take a shower before bed. So why can't I take this stupid mask off? Another thing, why can I only wear this outfit? I tried on other clothes but they turn into this. I grab the skirt part of my dress. Better face the family. When I came home last night I went right to my room and haven't left until now. Good thing I have my own bathroom in my bedroom. Everyone getting ready for breakfast, and are waiting for me to join them. They have no idea what happened to me. This will be fun. I always hated these family morning meals. My parents always want to talk. I have a feeling this morning will be worse. “Aurore, what's taking so long? Breakfast is getting cold.” I hear my dad shout. Funny they say cold. I only they knew about my ice powers. I can't create lighting anymore, and my ability to fly not as fast, but I still can create ice and wind. Even that is weakened. I don't mind. 

Make my way into the dining room. Mom and dad are already there along with my older sister. I sit down in my usual seat. At first, no one noticed, but that changed when my dad looked at me and asked about the contest. I don't know what's worse, bring up the contest or being Akumatized. “Aurore, honey what happened?” My mom asked. “I was Akumatized yesterday?” I heard my sister gasp. “It seems you lost the contest,” is all my dad could say in a disappointed voice. “Richard!” Mom yelled. “Our daughter been Akumatized,” she couldn't finish. “Cause she lost the contest. If she won then she wouldn't be Akumatized.” Such cold words from my father. All he ever cares about is winning. I shouldn't have come home last night. While my parent's fight I decided to leave. I wasn't hungry anyway. I made myself something for lunch and headed out the door. Only to be stopped by my older sister. 

“Hey, Aurore sorry about dad. You know how he is.” I just nod my head. “Are you going to be alright?” I sigh. “I'm not sure. We'll see how the day goes,” I answered. “ Come see me once you're done with school,” I feel like my sister is the only one that is at least trying to understand. I agreed and open the door. “Good luck.” I heard Astin say as I close the door. I can hear that my parents are still fighting. I'm sure they will be until they head to work. Most likely continue where they left off when they both get home. The walk to school was nothing I didn't expect. I heard people gasp like my sister, people whispering, people pointing at me. Things will only get worse from here. I just know it. 

As soon I got to school I had one thing I wanted to do before class. Looking all over I finally found the person I was looking for. “Hi Mireille, I just want to say. I'm sorry about yesterday. You won fairly and I acted like a child. It was wrong of me to trap you in the elevator in ice. Please accept my apology.” She smiles and places a hand on my shoulder. “I accept, but you shouldn't blame yourself. If you want to blame someone blame the one that Akumatized you.” I smile in return. “Thank you, and you're right.” We both laugh and head to class. Once I entered the classroom the teacher told me that Mr. Damocles wanted to see me. Right away I head to his office. On my way there I pass another Akumatized victim. I remember him for trapping all the adults in giant bubbles. I think his name was Bubbles. I don't think he wants to be called that now. It seems that Mr. Damocles wanted to see him too. 

My stomach sank. He has a thing against Akumatized people, doesn't he? With fear, I knock on the door. “Come in.” I enter there he is at his desk like he was waiting for me. “Please sit.” I did as he asked. “I noticed you didn't bring you parasol to school today,” he sounds like he's glad about that. “I know I won't be needing it. I don't want to bring it to school,” I try my best to sound calm. I didn't bring it cause I forgot and I'm sure people will freak out when I bring my 'weapon' to school. “A good thing you didn't. If you do bring it to school, I'm afraid you will not be allowed to carry it with you. You'll need to drop it off here every day before school. You can retrieve it after school before you leave.” I don't ever plan on bringing it to school. “I understand, sir.” He smiles with a nod. “Thank you. You can return to class now.” I nod in return and head back to class. Before heading back to class I notice I still have my lunch with me. Like I always do I want to put it in my locker. I was surprised when I opened it. Not knowing how but my parasol was there, in my locker. “How did it get here?” I almost shouted. I take it out and drop it when it pops open. Good thing nothing happened. I must have pressed too hard on it. 

Remembering what Mr. Damocles just warned me about, I headed right back to his office. More scared than I was before. I knocked on his door with trembling hands. “Come in.” I slowly open the door. He was confused, I could tell by the look on his face. As fast as I can I place my parasol on his desk. “Sorry, it somehow appeared in my locker.” I rush out and ran to class. I don't even know if I closed my locker or not. I still had my lunch with me, so maybe I didn't. I'll check later. It's not like I have anything important in there unless you count schoolbooks. At lunch, I check to see if I closed my locker. I didn't and nothing was missing. “That's a good thing.” I sighed as I closed my locker. “I think I'll eat lunch in the park across from the school. I have a feeling no one would want me around.” Again I sighed. 'Maybe I should talk to that other Akumatized person. Would that be a good thing?' Being so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone tugging at my sleeve. When I did notice I saw Mireille. She was holding something in her hand. “Someone wanted me to give this to you,” she handed me a piece of paper. Looking at it, it's a drawing of me. I'm not Akumatized, and it looks like I'm at the contest. I'm holding a peace sign at a crowd of people. I still have my parasol but it's normal and resting on my shoulder. Open of course. On the bottom, there is someone's handwriting. 'I voted for you.' Not colored, but it still looks amazing. I know Mireille didn't draw this. 

“Who did this?” She just shrugs. “I don't know his name. I do know he does go to this school, cause I've seen him around,” she answered. I look at the drawing again. “What did he look like?” I look back up. “Red orange hair that covers part of his face. Turquoise eyes. Gray dress jacket over an orange t-shirt with a black design on it. Purple jeans. He handed me this and say since we were talking this morning that I know you and he wanted me to give the drawing to you.” Again she shrugs. I'm not sure what to say. “The odd thing is he just about ran off after he handed it to me.” I blink a few times. “Do you think he was scared?” I just had to ask. “I'm not sure,” was her answer. “After lunch, I'm going to look for him. I want to thank him,” I say with a smile. Mireille smiles with me. “That's a great idea,” she walks off with a wave. I wave back. Good to know she's not upset with me. I still feel bad or trapping her. I did mean what I said, I do want to thank the person that made this drawing. I don't care if he really voted for me or not, it was still nice of him to do this. 

At the park, I ate lunch alone. Most of my friends didn't want to join me. I kind of saw that coming. Done eating now it's time to find the person Mireille told me about. I remember what she said. I don't think it's hard to find a red-orange hair person, wearing a gray dress jacket and purple pants. Target spotted. Sitting outside on the school steps drawing. Taking a deep breath and praying I won't scare him off, I bravely walk over to him. Now standing in front of him I notice he stop drawing a covered it up. Looks like I'll have to talk first. “Hey, mister.” His head shoots up. He doesn't look scared, I'm glad for that. “You drew this for me,” I showed him the drawing. He only nods. “I just wanted to say. Thank you. It's a very lovely drawing.” His eyes widen, yet he quickly looks away. “Thank you. I mean you're welcome,” he squeaks out. I thought it was funny. With a big smile on my face, I walk away towards my classroom. I think I made his day, he made mine by showing me he's not scared. Now for the rest of the day, nothing happened, well nothing out of the blue. Now that school is over. I don't want to go home yet, so I'll just stay at school or a bit. I can do my homework or study in the Library for a bit. Like a few hours, I don't think anyone would mind. Headed to the Library I notice it was closed today. Just my luck. I guess I'll just go to a cafe or something. Then it hit me. My older sister wanted me to meet her after school. I rushed to Mr. Damocles office. I need to pick up my parasol. On my way there I bumped into the other Akumatized person, literally. Both landed on the floor. He landed on his back and I landed on my side. As fast as I could I get up. “Sorry,” I keep saying. Until I heard him laugh. 

“No prob. Accidents happen,” he smiles. He helps me up. “I guess we're both going to the same place for the same reason,” he says with a sigh. We walk and talk together as we make our way to the office. Before we get there I ask him a daring question. “How have your powers weakened?” He nearly falls when I say that. “I didn't know they are weakened. I mean I never tried anything since I was free from Hawkmoth,” he says scratching his head. “I notice mine was and I remember yours, it just popped in my head,” I try to explain. “I'm not sure if I can send people to space anymore,” he laughs. The conversation ends when we reach the door. We both go to knock but stop and he continues. “Come in.” I open the door. Right away he hands the guy next to me, I should really ask for his name a weird big bubble wand thing. I think it's supposed to be a sword, I guess. Then he hands me my parasol. We both leave and he closes the door. 

“My name was Stormy Weather, now it's Aurore,” I mentally hit myself. Why did I tell him my Akumatized name? There was no reason for it. He laughs again. “Mine was Bubbler, now it's Nino.” Glad to know his name. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot to drop off our weapons and pick them up. I go to meet my sister at her school. Since she's in University now her classes are different than mine. Taking a bus over there I text her saying I'm on my way. A minute later she texted me back saying she'll be waiting for me outside. I exit the bus and sure enough, she was there waiting for me. Time to see what she wanted to talk to me about. Turns out she just wanted to know how my day was. She had a feeling I didn't want to go home right away after school, oh boy was she right. After we talked for a bit my sister goes back to her last class of the day, and I decided to head home. I'll just go right to my room like last night. I have homework to do so that will be my excuse. 

The door was locked, that means no one is home. Thank goodness for that. A snack first wouldn't hurt. In the kitchen, I grab some cookies and pour a glass of milk. In the family room, I turn on the TV while I enjoy my little after-school snack. Not much on but I don't care. After eating I put everything away. Then I hear the door opening. I rush off to my room and closes the door quietly so no one would hear it. Refusing to come out until dinner. I heard my mom call out for me to see if I was home. I didn't answer. Then I heard her yelling at my dad again. “Called it,” I say as a role my eyes. Soon I hear my mom call everyone for dinner. The one thing I like about dinner is that unless the whole family was home we don't have to eat together. Unless my sister is home I can have dinner in my room. As long as I remember to take my plate back to the kitchen afterward. 

Rush into the dining room, hoping with all I got that my sister wasn't there. As luck would have it she was gone. I got my dinner and rush to my room before anyone could say anything. Now I can eat in peace. Looking at my plate I noticed that mom made my favorite meal. At least she seems to care more about the stupid contest. Mostly I just want to stay away from them fighting and my father. At least for a few days cause I know my sister has a huge project due. So he will focus on that. I return my plate once I was done eating. I thank my mom. She smiles back. “Sorry about your father, dear. If it makes you feel better he's sleeping in his study tonight.” That made me laugh, cause I know that means that mom is very upset with him. My sister came home while I was heading back to my room. We give each other a small, “Hi,” and a quick, “Good night.” Took another shower and right to bed. It was a long day and I'm glad it's over.


	5. Timebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Timebreker's turn.

My watch is fixed, I guess that's a good thing. Being Akumatized, however, is not, and on my birthday no less. Now when I get home I'll have to explain everything to dad and big bro. Maybe if I'm lucky they both are working late. Great dad's car in the driveway. He's home, I'm sure Jalil home also. Why did I think they wouldn't be it's my birthday after all? I know I can at least take my blades off so I can go up and down the stairs. Which is good cause there's no other way inside the house or school. Crap I forgot about school. I'm sure it'll be a blast when I go back tomorrow. What am I going to do about my family? I didn't have much time to think about it. Mostly cause I totally forgot they will be home. How could I forget is the real question? I look down at my gloved hands. “That's how. ” I say under my breath. With my skates in my arms, I open the door. I kicked it close once I was inside. “Alix, how many times do I have to tell you don't kick the door?” Time to surprise my dad. He doesn't like it when I kick the door close. “Sorry, dad,” I shouted back. 

With a smile and a cup of tea in his hands, he walks through the doorway as soon as I get to the stairs. “My dear, what has happened?” I slowly turn around to face my father. “Hi, dad.” I wave. I'm surprised he didn't drop his teacup. “Alix......I.....” I stop him. “Long story short. I was Akumatized today. Now I'm like the others.” With the same odd look of both shocked and worried, he takes a sip of his tea. “I see that. What happened?” Of course, my dad would want to know. I start to talk when this time I was stopped. “Wait let's get your brother here, so we both can hear. Go sit in the living room while I go get him.” In the living room, I'm waiting for them. I don't sit just stand in front of a chair. “Alix?” I hear Jalil. By the sound of his voice, I can tell he's about to freak out. Totally understandable. 

We all sit down, dad still sipping his tea. Where should I start? Should I tell them everything or not? “Remember I had that thing with my friends today. Will the watch dad gave me for my birthday broke, but don't worry it's fine now.” I show dad the watch. He doesn't need to be more freaked out. “Cause I was so upset about it I got Akumatized. That's pretty much it.” Dad finally puts down his tea. “I take it Ladybug and Cat Noir freed you. I wonder something, dear daughter. How did the watch get broken in the first place?” Of all the things my dad could have asked he went with that? “I had to race this dude I hang with. I need someone to hold onto my watch while I race. Sadly the watch landed and I skated over it without knowing it.” “Couldn't you just put it in your pocket?” Sure now bro decides to talk. I smack myself in the head or helmet whatever. “I never thought of it. Don't ask why.” “I'm sure you learned a lesson today, I'm going to get more tea.” Oh, man was dad right. 

Dinner was quite. Jalil did try to speak about the new thing coming in the Louvre or whatever. Dad just lets him talk. After dinner, they have a cake for me and Jalil given me his gift. New knee and elbow pads. Nice, but I'm not sure if I need them. I try them on and they became the suit. At least I think that's what happened. I take them off and they seem normal. Good thing I did that alone in my room. I did notice one thing while handing me my gift I accidentally touch my bro's hand and nothing happened. I guess I don't have the time stealing thing anymore. Today kinda sucked. At least I beat Kim twice.

So far this is the first time I didn't want to get up. Normally I don't give a damn about school. Today was different. I rush home after I was 'freed.' No one was around anyways. I don't care what my classmates say, I just don't want to walk around the school barefoot. After a quick breakfast, I head to school. I have my skates on as I zoom to school. I take off my skates and head on in. First one in that's cool I guess. I don't really care. Everyone knows I'm Akumatized so what's the point I guess. I shrug and sit down in my seat. I hope Mylène doesn't freak out when sitting next to me. She can scare easily. 

I must have fallen asleep, cause next thing I knew Mylène is poking me in the side. “Class is about to start,” she whispers. I mumble thanks as I sit up in my seat. The teacher walks in and starts role call. After that pointless crap, she calls me over to her. She says that Mr. Damocles wanted to speak to me. I know why. He also wanted to talk to Nino after he was akumatized. As I make my way to his office for some reason I just wanted to scream. Of course, I don't. I knock on his door. I know he doesn't like if you don't knock. “Come in.” Entering his owl covered office and take a seat. I know he is going to tell me to anyways. He always does. So I hear. He not happy I took a seat before he offers it. I can tell by the small short glare he gave me. I don't care, never did. “I'm sure you know why you are here.” I nod, just want to get this over with. 

“Can you please take off your helmet?” I totally forgot I had this stupid thing on. I take it off and place it on my lap. Glad I was able to. Right now I really want a mirror. “Thank you, Now I would like you to keep that off while at school. It looks like you don't have any weapons. If you want you can keep your helmet in your locker or here with me.” “What about my skates?” He gives me an odd look. “Roller skates are not allowed at school,” he speaks with a harsh tone. “I know, but it came with the helmet,” I say with an acerbic style tapping the helmet on my lap. “I see, then, in that case, you can keep both here or in your locker. I take it your roller skates are in your locker.” I nod hoping this will end soon. “If you want to keep them here drop them off here before class. You can clam them after school ends for the day.” For the third time, I nod. “That is all you may return to class.” “Kay, thanks,” I rush out. So frigging glad that is over. 

Before I head back I enter the girl's room. I check myself out in the mirror. I look the same. My hair and face do anyways. My hair is down like this. I'll tie it up tomorrow, let everyone have a rare treat. I think the last time I had my hair fully down was when I was seven. The class was the same useless boring crap like always. At lunch, I got a surprise. Nathaniel giving me a drawing of myself not akumatized it looks like I just won a race or something. That was cool. It was also colored. Does he normally color his drawings? I have no idea. This is the only one I've seen that wasn't because of Art class. I'll hang it up in my locker, and I do so after lunch. I do like it. Good thing I thanked him before he hurried off. After school, I grab my gear from my locker and the man in charge. 

Putting them both in my locker is the way I'm going to go with this. Now what? I have no idea what to do now. I don't even feel like doing anything. Putting the blades and helmet into my bag, I'm surprised everything can fit. Still, don't know what to do. I hate walking but at the same time, I don't want to get my stuff out. Screw it I'll just walk. To where? I don't know. Who cares anyway? I'll just go to the park everyone goes to near our school. I'm sure I can get some freaked out looks. Walking barefoot suck balls, I guess I have no choice but to put the skates on. I should have brought some shoes. I never once thought of putting on shoes. I'll try once home. Now equipped with skates I roll off towards the park. 

I'll never hate the feel of the wind as I roll fast or the feel of speed that makes me feel free and safe. Sometimes though I do lose track of all that around me. Sometimes I do bump into things or people. As long as no one sees I don't care but with people I just apologize and zoom away. I go as fast as I can with my eyes closed. Not a good idea, but it just something I do. No thinking when like this, then again I'm going faster somehow. Stopping I notice that I hit someone. “Oh no!” I shouted hands on my head. I see Marinette frozen like when I was akumatized. When I touched Jalil last night nothing happens, so why did something happen now? Freaking out as people start to gather around. Unable to think, everything starts to fade away from me. No sound, no vision, just nothing. 

Then a felt something or someone helping me up. They didn't touch my hands only my arms like they know what would happen if they did. I hear something I don't know what or who. Slowly my vision is coming back as I am being shaken. Then I hear someone yelling my name and tell me to snap out of it. Once I do I can clearly see Adrien holding me up and yelling, while Nino and Alya are making the crowd go away. “You're back now. That's good,” Adrien says with a dumb smile on. Careful so I would touch him I push Adrien off, so I can move to the Mari statue. Placing a sad limp like hand on her shoulder she right away comes back to life like nothing happened. There are tears forming in my eyes. Why are there tears? Shes fine now. Maybe its because I don't know what happened or why this happened now and not last night. Trying to think but all I have is the picture of Mari frozen. I just can't get it out. I need to stop freaking out and think. With everyone looking at me I can't. The next thing I know I'm in my bed. What? How? My skates are off, same with helm and I'm just here. Not wanting to move yet, until I hear something at the door. Even then only my head moves so I can see.

“Are you up yet, dear?” My dad pokes his head in. Soon he opens the door with five more heads. Alya, Adrien, Nino, Marinette, and Jalil. Must have been worried about me. I sat up and the five fall in. No joke, they fell and landed on top of each other on the floor. Poor Adrien on the bottom. At least dad avoided the pile and just calmly walks in. Still scared of what might happen I back away. Sadly I'm still on the bed so I can't go far. “It's okay Alix, We figured it out,” said Jalil. “I think I should explain,” said dad with his cup of tea. I seem to relax a bit. “It seems that you freeze people when you touch them with your skates on. If they are off nothing happened,” dad speaks very calmly while he sipping on his tea. Now I get why nothing happened when I brushed Jalil's hand last night, My skates were off. I hate the idea that me wearing my skates are now evil. I guess I just have to live with it. After dinner, everyone stayed for except Adrien. 

I head to my room, I'm not sure if I ever want to put my skates on ever again. They are a part of me. That's my thing. If I can't do that then what am I? I bang my head against the wall repeatedly. I know dad hates when I do this, I don't really care right now. I sigh and plop on my bed. Crazy day, crazy new life. Man how I firkin hate it.


	6. Lady WiFi

“Well it's getting late, I should head to bed,” a yawned and stretched. I hug mom and dad then I make my way to my room. I'm glad my parents were okay and supportive of me being Akumatized. Granted my mom did seem shocked maybe even scared when she first saw me. After a nice long talk, she got over it and understands. In the morning I'll tell my younger siblings. I hope they are like my parents. Since they are still little kids they may not be as understanding as I hope they will at least be supportive and not scared. I change into my Pj’s but when I walk past my mirror I notice the Pj’s had changed into my Lady Wifi outfit. “This is going to blow. Now I know why Nino and Alex still dress like Bubbler and Timebreaker,” I sighed. “Black not a good color for me. I like bright happy color. Black so dark and emo like,” I whined. Even though I know there's no point in it. Forget it I'm too tired for this. With another yawn, I crawl into bed. 

This is a first. I'm the first one up. Usually, it's either mom or one of the twins. I guess it could be a good thing. I can get breakfast ready for when I tell my siblings about this. Looking down I sighs again. I'm not sure what to make of this. I'm glad that I can still do Ladyblog. I hear footsteps coming. Someone's up, but who. I was glad it was my mom and dad. Which is funny cause dad is always the last one up. “Morning Alya. How are you?” Mom asked in her usual chirping morning voice. “I'm fine. Are all my siblings up?” “So far only the twins,” dad answers. Once all three of my siblings are up we all hear them come running down the stairs. “It's now or never,” I breathed. Take a few breathes as I hear them getting closer. Is it me or did time just stop? Right now that's what it feels like. 

As soon as they entered the kitchen all three stopped and stared at me. I nervously wave. “As you can see, I have been akumatized,” I started taking a short pause. When I felt ready I continued. “As you all know with the few that have been akumatized I'm pretty much going to be like this for a while. I don't know how long. Hopefully not that long,” I whisper that last part good thing no one noticed. Maybe, my dad, he did give me a look that seemed like he was telling me he did. Not important right now. “I just want you three to know, that I'm still your same big sister. Just with powers that I promise to never use on any of you.” I held on hand up with my fingers spread apart while place the other one over my heart with my fingers spread like the other hand. Something my family does when we make a promise. I will keep this promise. 

None of them seem scared or worried. If I had to say I think they are just confused and once they get used to it everything will somewhat be back to normal. After breakfast, I help my mom clear off the table before I head to school. Now to face everyone at school. I now understand how Alix, Nino, Ivan, and all other akumatized people feel and what they themselves go through on their first day. Just like them, I'm going to have to talk with Mr. Damocles. Base on what Nino said he has to do every morning before school, I know what it'll be about. I look at my phone in my left hand. “This was once my weapon. I'm scared to turn it on let alone use it. I don't care if Mr. Damocles never returns it.” As I walk pass Ivan, I didn't know he lived so close to me until he was akumatized, I wave and he stops me. “Not you too,” he called. I look up to meet his eyes. 

“Yup even me,” I replayed a bit coldly. “Has anyone else been?” He asks. Still looking at him. 'How did he not notice all the adults floating away with Bubbler? Or the huge weather change with Stormy Weather?' “Just three others. Nino and Alix sadly did get akumatized. Mylene didn't.” “I know Mylene didn't. She still visits me every day. Unless she can't for some reason. Was Nino the one that made the bubbles?” I only nod. “What about the other one?” “She goes to our school but isn't in our class. I think her name is Aurore. Do you know her?” Ivan looks up like he was trying to remember. “I think I saw her a few times but never talked to her.” My reporter instinct kicked in. “If Mylene visits you every day, how come you never knew about Nino and Alix being akumatized?” “Easy, we never talk about that. I just know about the bubbles cause I saw them.” 

Smart of Mylene to do that, at the same time Ivan should know these things. I look at my watch. My dad lets me have his since I don't even want to look at my phone right now. Not yet anyway. “Sorry, Ivan but I don't want to be late. I don't need to be even more noticeable.” I try to laugh but it sounds like I'm coughing while crying. I can't tell if he's smiling or not. Can he smile? We wave and I dash off towards school, where I found Marinette, Adrien, and Nino waiting for me. Marinette I knew would be waiting, when it's big she's on time. The other two I kind of wasn't expecting. “Alya!” Marinette cheered. Causing the other two to look up. Since they were sitting on the steps. Nino and Adrien stood up when I got to them. “Hi,” I say with a wave. “How are you?” Of course, Marinette would ask that. Nino as a look telling her don't go there. I give him a wave telling him it's okay. We talked for a bit then Nino had to do his morning drop off. 

Not wanting to wait I go with him. As soon as we walked in the office I place my phone on Mr. Damocles's desk, he looks up at me in surprise. “Sorry sir, I have a feeling you were going to talk to me about doing this,” I said with a boost of confidence. “You are correct. Now we don't need our talk. Just tell your teacher we already did when you enter your classroom. As I'm sure you know you need to do this every morning before school starts.” I nod with a straight face of no fear and marched out of the office. As I pass Nino he was just standing there holding his sword thing with a dumbfound look on his face. Once I entered the classroom I delivered my message to Miss. Bustier before taking my seat. I like that she doesn't let the fact that some of her students are akumatized bother her. She treats them like nothing happened. Unlike Ms. Mendeleiev it feels like she harder on them. Calling on them more and always watching the few as they are walking around school. There's a reason we all call her The Hag. 

Lunchtime and now I just notice I didn't have anything. I'll just get something from the cafeteria or maybe join Marinette when she heads home for lunch. Another surprised the same three that greeted me this morning asking me to join them for lunch at a cafe close to school. Going down the stairs outside I see Nathaniel on the last step. He stops me by holding out his arm in front of me. I notice he was holding something in his hand. “For you,” he said not looking at me but his shoes. I take it and he runs up the stairs. Right away I look at what he has given me. A drawing of me holding my camera while I interview Ladybug and Cat Noir. I'm not akumatized and it's in color. “Why are you smiling like that?” Marinette's voice brought me back. I showed everyone the drawing Nathaniel did. “Oh yeah. He made me one too,” Nino cheered. “That is nice of Nathaniel,” Marinette chirped. After lunch instead of going to the classroom, I head to the library. I know he will be there. He's always there or some other quiet place. 

Sure enough. In the way back is Nath, drawing like always. I tap his shoulder. His head pops up like I punched him. “Hey Nath, thanks for the drawing. Did you do one for Ivan, Alix, and Aurore?” He only nods. “That's very nice of you, Nathaniel.” Marinette's sunny voice comes from behind. We both look at her. I notice Nathaniel turning red and sliding down his chair. Facing back at him I ask my question, “Why? Just curious. I do like the drawing.” Still red but no longer sliding down he still looking at Marinette while answering my question. “I know it must be hard to have to go through what they did. I was hoping that my drawing could make them feel a little better,” by the end of the sentence he was looking at me. “You are so sweet Nathaniel,” Marinette cheered causing him to blush more. 'It seems someone has a crush.' He not as bad as Marinette. We wave goodbye to Nath as we return to join the others in the classroom. 

We still have time before class starts, so it's only the four of us. I just remember something else I wanted to ask Nath. I could ask Marinette or Nino. They do know him the longest. “Nino, Mari, a question for you two. You have known Nath the longest out of us four. Does he usually color his drawings?” They both look at each other then back at me. “To be honest the picture he drew for me was the only drawing of his I've seen,” Nino shrugs. “I've seen some of his drawings he had to do for Art class. Does that count?” Marinette has her pointer finger on her chin and is looking up. “Compare those draws to the one he sends me. Are they similar?” All look at the drawing I place in front of me. “The art style is the same,” Marinette whispers for some reason. 'That means he puts the same effort in both.' “I have seen some colored one he did for Art class. They had to be colored. I can tell he did s rush job on those but not on this one,” Marinette scratches her head. 'If only I could see some of his other colored drawings. Both for Art class and for others.' Nino brought his out and places it next to mine. “That's a nice pose,” I remark studying the drawing. An idea lights up my head. An idea I almost forgot when Adrien spoke up. “Alya, are you still going to tun the Ladyblog?” I'm surprised that no one asks me that this morning. I have a feeling Adrien been wanting to ask that all day. 

I had to think. Should I? That would be hard if I have to give my phone up every day at school. “I don't know. I can't have my phone with me at school. So if an akuma attack happens during school I won't be able to get any video.” “Try a regular camera,” Nino speaks in an ambivalent sounding voice. “I guess I could buy a cheap one with my allowance,” I shrug pulling out my wallet. “If need be I can help out with my babysitting money,” Marinette offered. She's nice like that. No wonder everyone gets along so well with her. After school, I put my idea into a plan and get right on it. “You can go on without me okay, Marinette.” She just nods and leaves. Looking up I see Nathaniel putting his stuff in his bag. “Hey, Nath!” 

Man did he jump. “H.....Hi Alya.” he stumbled. “Draw me something,” I order him slamming a blank piece of paper in front of him. “I...What....I.” He tries to talk. I try a different approach. “Draw me something please, Nath.” He just stares at me and blinks a few times. “Umm OK,” he was able to say, sounding unsure. Getting out a pen he drew a little fox. “Can you color it, please?” I ask with a cute smile. I can tell he's nerves by the look in his eyes, as he digs around in his bag. He brings out a white box. Opening it I see a bunch of barely uses color pencils, pens, and markers. I guess he doesn't color much. That's one of the things I wanted to find out. He colors the picture and slides to me. It's not as good as the picture he given me before or the one Nino showed me. 'He does put more effort into the ones he handed out. The drawing seems to be the same. The one I have is cleaner. The coloring isn't as good.' I pick up the picture. “Thanks, Nathaniel.” I hummed as I walk away. I got the answers I wanted I felt good. I met up with Marinette outside after picking up my phone and we hang out at her house for a bit before I head home. 

Looking at the phone in my hand I wonder. 'Does my power work on all phones or just mine?' I need to test this. If not then I can use another phone for my videos. I do need a new phone anyways cause I can't really do anything with this one. I got a surprise when I got home. There was a gift in my room. When I opened it there was a brand spanking new phone with a card. "Your father and I thought that you might need a new phone. Love mom." They were so right. I'll thank them at dinner. Now I test my idea. Turns out it only works on my first phone. Glad to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always pictured Alya have reporter instinct. When she has something on her mind she focused on that the most. She'' does what she can to get to the bottom of it.


	7. Lady WiFi. Marinette P.O.V

“Things are only getting worse, Tikki,” I complain. “All my friends are getting akumatized. Why can't I figure this out?” I whine into my pillow. Ever since Ivan was akumatized I have been trying to figure out how to save him and now all the others. “Are you sure you have no idea what's going on?” I turn my head so one of my eyes is facing Tikki. “I told you all I know. This never happened before. I do have some ideas.” “I know your ideas.” I cut her off. “All deal with defeating Hawkmoth. I want to help them now. It's bad enough he uses them and controls them. Now they are stuck for who knows how long. Talk about pressure.” I plant my face in my pillow again. I know it's hard enough for Alya just having three younger siblings. Toss being akumatized in the mix, will only make things worse. “What if we never stop Hawkmoth? Worse what if we do but there is no way to change everyone back?” again I complain. 

I feel Tikki patting my head. “Don't worry, Marinette everything will work out. You just have to be positive,” she cheers. Trying to cheer me up. I like when she does that. It usually works, sadly this time it didn't. I only sigh as I hug my pillow. “I just want to help my friends. If only I could stop people from getting akumatized,” I say under my breath. “If you can capture and purify the akuma before it reaches its target you can,” Tikki stated. I groan. “That's hard when I don't see them coming. I could try to make people happy, but that's way too hard.” Tikki pats my head again. I sigh as I get up, I still have school after all. For once I want to be early before Alya. I got there as at the same time as Nino. Good thing I live so close to the school. “Morning, Nino.” I wave. He waves back. “Hi, Mari. How's Alya?” “Last time I saw her she was still under his control.” I don't even need to say his name. “I do know that Ladybug and Cat Noir freed her. Cause I texted her this morning to see if she was okay,” I half lied. I did text her last night. I don't know why I said this morning. My head must be on backward today. It has to be for me not to notice Adrien walking over. 

He sits down next to Nino on the step. Trying to keep my cool thank goodness Alya here. When she joined us we talked until we started heading inside. I keep talking to Alya as we enter the classroom. I turn to see that she not there. Where did she go? I'm sure she'll show up in class. I take my seat and stare at the door until Alya comes in. When she does she acts like she was in charge of what who knows, I'm just glad she's smiling. At lunch, I went to invite Alya to lunch at my place. Instead, Nino and Adrien asked if they could join. I won't mind but four kids might be too much on short notice for mom. Lunch in the park or classroom it is. We'll talk about it with Alya. 

Turns out she didn't have any lunch. We got some lunch to go from mom and headed to the park. “Where were you before class, Alya?” I asked. She finishes the bite of her sandwich. “I had to see Mr. Damocles.” I nod as I take a bite of my sandwich. We spend the rest of lunch talking about school and the latest video games. It was fun and I don't know about the others but I had fun. It was like no one was akumatized. After lunch, Alya disappeared again. This time I follow her. “Why is she going to the library?” I didn't know I said that out loud until Tikki speaks. “Research?” She said poking her head out of my purse. 

I follow her into the library. She's talking to Nathaniel. I wonder why. I move closer. I listen in on them. I couldn't help myself when I heard what Nathaniel did I just had to tell him how nice it is. We had a short chat with Nathaniel. By chat I mean Alya asked him questions. Once done Alya and I went to the classroom. Nino and Adrien were already there talking. “Where did you two wonder off?” Nino asked. “Just wanted to talk to someone,” Alya answered as we both sit down in our seats. We talked more about Nathaniel. I wonder why Alya keeps bringing him up. Does she have a crush on him? That's so sweet. Maybe I should try to get them together or at least see if Nathaniel likes her in return. Adrien brought up a new subject. After school, Alya told me to wait for her outside so I do. I walk out of the room and peak in the see what's up. She talking to Nathaniel again. Maybe she does have a crush on him. I smile as I close the door. After about twenty minutes Alya finally came out. Just when I was about to go in and check on her. 

“What took so long?” I asked jokingly. “Nothing much. Just needed to figure something out” she answered. “ Reporter instinct kicking in?” I laugh. She laughs along with me. “Got that right girl.” We head over to my place to hang out for a bit. While working on some sketches while Alya is looking at her Ladyblog. “I notice Alya that you have been talking about Nathaniel a lot today. Is there a reason for that?” I glance a smirk at her. Alya takes her hands off my keyboard and turns the chair to look at me. “What are you thinking, Marinette?” I just smile and put down my pencil. “Nothing much. Just wondering if something between the two of you is going on.” I turn my head to face her. 

“Just my reporter instincts taking over, that's all,” she laughs. I laugh with her. After a while and dinner, Alya heads home. We wave goodbye as she walks down the street. I flop down on my bed as Tikki flies over my head. “Tikki do you think that maybe Hawkmoth is able to keep others akumatized, even though we freed the akuma.” She blinks a few times and shrugs. “Maybe. I don't see how he can,” she taps my forehead. I sigh and do my homework.


	8. Mr. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short. I'm sorry for that. I decided to make this a happy one.

This is unacceptable. I am an adult as such I should look more presentable. Besides pink is not my color. Even if it's only on my head and lower legs of my suit. At least I am not wearing a mask. Sadly I can not wear my hat or bow tie either. Worst is the odd way I acted while being controlled. At least I work from home so I don't have to worry about my job, and my wife is fine. Even though I am sure she was also embarrassed by Mr. Pigeon's actions. I'll ask her at dinner tonight how's work. I don't think her co-workers would make much of a fuss about Mr. Pigeon. I know my lovely pigeon friends will never think different of me. 

Thinking back on yesterday as I feed them. I use to talk to them now I just feed them. I am not even finding any enjoyment in that anymore. The cooing of the pigeons used to always make me smile. Now I hear things. When I was Mr. Pigeon I could communicate with them, I think I still can. The ones near me, I don't know about all. Should I test it or maybe tell my wife. I shall tell her, I am not sure about testing. What would be the point anyway? I will let them have their chat. There is really no reason for me to be here anymore. Besides feeding the pigeons. Time to head home, Gwen would be home soon. I do like to greet her. I know she likes it also. 

I got home before her like always. I want her to feel welcome so I pour us each a glass of wine. “A great way to end the day,” I say with a smile. I hear a car drive up, my wife is home. With both glasses of wine, I walk to the front door. As soon as she opens the door and sees me there, I hand her a glass of wine. “A great way to end the day,” she smiled as she takes her drink. We clink our glasses together and take a sip. After the wine, we both make dinner and sit down to enjoy. “How was work, my love?” I asked. My lovely wife smiles at me when she answers, “Fine, no one said anything about Mr. Pigeon.” I stare at her. “I had a feeling you would ask,” she laughs. It's like she can read my mind. I smile and we finish dinner. Once the dishes are done and put away we relax in the sitting room. I do some work while Gwen reads the evening newspaper. 

At least this curse doesn't affect my life and marriage. It might be an issue if she wants to have kids. I am not sure I can do that like this. We have been married for ten years and she not yet brought it up. Around 11 pm we head to bed. After some husband and wife exercise, we go to sleep. In the morning, as usual, I wake up before my wife and make breakfast. After we eat and do the dishes she gets dressed and heads to work. I get some work done before I feed the pigeons. Today is Thursday so I shall be feeding them by the fountain. With the feed I make for them, I headed out. First I have my usual coffee at my favorite cafe, with a nice croissant. After a chat with the barista that I see daily, I go to feed my winged friends. 

I use to enjoy this, but now all I see is people getting out of the way, and cops consistent staring at me. I'm used to the whispers. They have always been there. People think I'm weird or a freak cause I talk to the pigeons as I feed them. Now I know that is not the reason for the whispers I hear now. I don't care, I am happy. I can still feed the pigeons, my wife loves and supports me, and no one seems to care about Mr. Pigeon or what he did. Life is good for me.


	9. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copycat has an idea the might help others.

How could I let this happened? Was I so blinded by love that I failed to see my mistakes? Was it even love? I don't even know anymore. I look at the picture Ladybug signed for me. Sitting in my studio thinking about the lump of clay that has become my life. I try to mold it together, make it work. I've done this before. This time it's different. More complicated. More stressful. There needs to be a support group for people that have been akumatized. Maybe I can start one. Besides Mr. Pigeon, I'm the only other akumatized adult. A place my gloved hand on my chin. “Not a bad idea.” I grab a pencil and some paper. I start to write the details for my next project. 

I woke up late and tired. I was up all night working like I tend to do when working. I wonder if I'll still have a job. Then again having a Car Noir look alike promoting a show might help sell tickets. Either way, I need money for bills and supplies. “8 am I have to leave soon. I need to be there by nine,” I say looking at the clock on the wall. Then I look in the mirror. “At least I have my own voice,” I sighed. Grabbing my keys and wallet I head to see if I still have a job to do. 

I still have my job here. That's the best news I could hear today. Now I get to spend the next eight hours wearing a huge sign and passing out flyers. At least I get to be outside for all of it. I also get to talk to people. In the state I'm in that could be interesting. To say the least. I don't know what's worse the fact that people thought I was Cat Noir or people thinking I'm a cosplayer? I got four more hours after my break. It's not the worse day I had, but it's in the top ten. Finally, I'm done for the day. I get to do this again tomorrow. I will be work four hours instead of eight. That's fine it's also my first day working at the TV station. 

I guess people forgot I was akumatized. Either that or no one knows. They most likely thought it was all Cat Noir. I guess that was the idea when I was being stupid. Before I head home I need to get some groceries first. At the store while I was grabbing a basket I don't need much, I could already hear the whispers and feel the stares. Not of fear, all probably think I'm the real Cat Noir. Like he would be walking around a grocery store in full superhero get up. I am surprised to see a model like Adrien here. “Look it's Cat Noir!” Is it me or did he jump a little when that was said? I shrug and turn to see a little kid running towards me, with a lady chasing after him. She must be the mother. At least I hope so. The mother stops the kid before he could reach me. “Sorry about that, my son a big fan of Cat Noir.” She smiles and walks away. 

I wonder if she too thought I was Cat Noir. I'm not sure, she might have thought I was cosplaying. I wonder if people are thinking if there is a convention nearby. All through the store people keep whispering and looking at me. I'm so glad I'm now done. I just have to check out. My favorite cashier is working today. We liked to flirt and chat with each other. It's something that started a year ago. While waiting for my turn and double check my basket. I was constantly being mistaken for Cat Noir so much I got distracted. I'm sure I might have miss something I needed. I was in luck I got everything. Now just have to wait. I'm starting to think I should use a self-checkout. Then I remember this store doesn't have that. Maybe I should find a new place to shop then. 

Something else to add to the list of things I should do. That list never seems to end or get shorter. I add too much and take off very little if any. I place my basket up so the cashier can do her job. The usual flirting didn't happen. I didn't even want to make small talk. I know this cashier, she likes to chat. She's friendly that way, and I like it. Today I would rather just check out and leave. As she started to scan my items she looked up at me and smiled. “I know you're not the real Cat Noir. Last time I checked there is no reason for anyone to be in cosplay. I take it akumatized?” I only nod. “Sorry about that. I think there should be a support group for this,” she added. “I agree. In fact, I was just thinking about that last night,” I sighed. “I hope everything works out,” she laughs. I don't know why she laughed. 

I paid for my items and grab the bags. I rushed out of there. I just wanted to go home and work more on some ideas from the list. Once home I put the grocery away. I look at the list of things I should do. I added one thing on. Start Akumatized Support Group. I look at the notes I did for it last night. All I got was a name and a place we might be able to have the meeting. I wonder if people will join if I do this? I place my hand on my chin again as I think things over. 

I make a few calls as I step up a date for the first meeting. It will be two weeks from now. I think that's a safe time for that. Now I just need to find a place. That's what the calls are for. I got two no and one maybe. I'll call that one back if this one doesn't work. I hope it does. I'll find out if I ever get off of hold. The person is looking for the manager. “Thank you. I'll have some notecards made and hand them in Friday.” I end the call. I some card notes to make. I make a few I can copy or make new ones later. These are just for show before I post them around Paris. I know there are a few. I don't know how many and I'm sure there is more to come. 

I have never been so nervous in my life. Waiting for the meeting is harder than I thought it would be. A short lady in heels and light grey business suit. “Mr. Barbot, please follow me,” she said pushing up her glasses. I stand and follow her lead. In the office, I see the manger behind her desk. Typing on your laptop. She looks up at me not stopping her typing. “Hello, please take a seat,” she said in a voice deeper than I thought it would be. “Hello Ma'am,” said nodded as I take a seat. “Thank you for seeing me,” I try to sound calm. “Do you have the notecards you talked about on the phone yesterday?” She asked still typing.

I hand her everything I worked on last night. I was up until 2 am. I hope she likes them. She stops typing to look them over. Saying nothing as she does. Once done she hands them back to me, “Impressive Mr. Barbot. Will you be posting flyers online or around Paris?” “Both actually. I want to make sure word gets out so everyone can see,” I answered. “We can help you with that,” she smiled. “You post them around town while I'll take care of the online ones,” she finished. I smiled for the first time since I got here. Her assistant, at least I think the person is her assistant, made some test flyers they called them. I don't mind I did make some in a rush and they didn't look the best. I also forgot them at home. It was nice of her to offer to make copies for me. I am able to do that at home. 

“Thank you for your time,” I tell her while shaking her hand. I head out and return home. The meeting was after work so I have nothing else to do for the day. In my studio, I work on making the copies and planning out where to place them. I know that there are a few students at College Francoise Dupont. I put some in the area.


	10. Rogercop

“My bag. My bracelet, but how?” Chloe holds up her bracelet before putting it on. “Roger you found the bracelet,” the mayor said. “Turns out it was in Chloe's bag all along. It must have fallen into a side pocket when that girl trip over it,” I told him my view of things. “Well, Roger I do apologize for being so accusatory and firing you for no good reason.” Hearing the mayor say that makes me feel better for what I did.

“I think Officer Roger has proved is excellency to you, Mr. Mayor. You'll be wrong not to keep him on.” Did Ladybug just defend me? “Of course Ladybug, you're appositely right, and actuality it's Lieutenant Roger now.” I can't believe Mayor just promoted me. I don't understand why. I salute him, “Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.” I've been like that since I started police academy. “Very good. A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloe.” Mayor glares down at his daughter.

“Yes, Daddy,” she says with a sigh. I feel better but at the same time, I also feel low. I'm not sure I should get promoted. I dare not question the mayor. I just head home. I notice my car is outside and back to normal. That's a shame, I like when it could fly. I make my way home. Checking the time I notice it's still early. I should pick up something for dinner on my way home.

Sabrina was home when I got there. Not surprised she usually home for dinner unless Chloe invited her over, that's rare these days. I'm glad that I can fit through doors better. I'm not as round as I use to be. “I'm home, with dinner,” I call as I enter the kitchen. Sabrina was setting the table. She hugged me once she saw me. “Hi, Dad,” she called.

I hug her in return. Then I place the fried chicken on the table. After dinner, I do the dishes while Sabrina does her homework. I found out years ago that she also does Chloe's homework. As hard as she tries, Sabrina can't hide everything from her father. I did talk to her about it a few years ago. It seems she feels like she needs too.

Work was different, not in a good way. I thought people wouldn't care to have me around cause I got akumatized, but I was wrong. They didn't like that I was promoted. I hear whispers so I try to move closer to hear them. It seems they think since I got promoted from the Mayor it's not a real promotion, or that the only reason I got the promotion because I got akumatized. I never did fit in while around her. People always talk to me behind my back. Before it was my weight, now it's the fake promotion and being akumatized.

I'm very glad I work in the field instead of the office. The less I have to be in here the better. I appear to be wrong. Being out on the field is worse. People I use to talk to now ignore me if they don't move away. I try doing my job, unfortunately, people listen, not because of respect. They do out of fear. I try to think positive.

“Maybe they don't know I'm not under Hawkmoth's control anymore,” I keep telling myself. I just focus on my job. Time to punch out for the day. I see the mayor coming out of the police station. “Why is he there? Was he looking for me?” I watched him while I'm in my car. I just parked when I saw him.

Either he didn't notice me or didn't care, cause he just got in his car and left. When I got in, all the other officers were still the same, at the same time not. They still don't think I deserve the promotion. Even though I was a good officer. Always did my job never accused anyone. Most important is I never thought I was above the law. Reason like those is why officers should get promoted. Can't they see that I got promoted that way instead of because I was akumatized?

Base on the reaction I got from them, I'm going to say no. Maybe if I wasn't akumatized they wouldn't care. I doubt it since it was the mayor that did it. I shrug and ignore the whispers. I'm sure this thing will blow off in a few days. By then everyone would move on or have something new to get upset about.

No one would believe all the drama that people seem to love, or how much of it comes from the police station. I didn't either until I became a police officer. After the day I head home. Sooner than last night, around my usual time. Like usual I return to an empty house. Sabrina won't be home for another hour unless I check my phone.

No new messages. “It seems Sabrina will be home for dinner tonight,” I yawn. I have more stamina now. Not as worn out as I usually am. In fact, I feel like making something for dinner for once. I search the pantry, need to go shopping soon. I can do that tomorrow or Sunday. Since I'm limited to what I can make with both time and ingredients, I make spaghetti with garlic bread.

That was Sabrina's mom favorite. She was a simple woman, that was one of the many things I loved about her. I wonder what she would say if she saw me like this. “Knowing her, she would have marched right down to the mayor's office and yell at him for hours,” I laugh. “Samantha was a wild one. Having a kid didn't calm her wildness,” I sigh remembrance about my late wife.

“Dad, I'm home.” I hear Sabrina call. “Do I smell garlic?” I see her walk in the dining room. I smile with pride, “Welcome home. Now let's eat.” After dinner, Sabrina clears off the table and does the dishes. I ofter to do them since it is my turn. Being her stubborn self she now doing them. She gets that from her mother.

“How was work today?” Sabrina asked. “I had to get a new car cause the one I was assigned two is kind of small for me now. Not to mention that since I was akumatized it hasn't worked right,” I shrugged. “What do you mean hasn't worked right?” Sabrina asked. “It seems like it only wants to start once in a while, and when it does start it speeds off like a rocket. When I got akumatized so did the car, even though it looks normal it's not.” I try to explain the best I can. Right now the car is in the parking lot at the police station. No one dares to go near it.

In the morning I drop Sabrina off at school before I head to work. Once I got there everyone going on about something else, completely forgetting about me. “I knew it,” I whispered. I don't care about what they are going on about, I never did. Sometimes they do go after Ladybug and Cat Noir. Saying they're making the police look bad. I fail to see how. It's not like they are trying to take over our job. It's not like us police officers can take on akuma attacks. “Then again maybe I can,” I say looking at my hands.


	11. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim can only see the bright side of things, sometimes.

Being able to fly is cool. I have a feeling that will bite me in the butt during anything sports related to school. Worse Valentine's Day ever. I just hope I didn't ruin anyone else special day too much. I pulled out one of my arrows. “I wonder if these still work. If so does it still work the same.” I asked. “Should I test it?” I'm aiming my arrow with my bow around the room. “I don't think that would be wise,” Max said pushing up his glasses. I totally forgot he was behind me. I turn around to face him with my bow still loaded and aimed at him. 

“Kim please put that down!” Max yelled. I put the arrow in the quiver and toss the bow on my bed. “Sorry man,” I said with a lame laugh. “Sorry it didn't go according to plan,” Max spoke with concern. “It's okay. I should have known Chloe would be so cold. I guess I didn't see it.” “More likely didn't want to see it,” Max corrected. Hate to say it but he's right, like always. “At least now I know not to trust Chloe anymore,” I try to lighten up the mood. 

After dinner, I walk Max home. I could fly but Max can't. “I still think I should try out my arrows.” “Kim, no. That would not be wise. Besides, why do you think you need too?” “To see if they still work,” I answered. “Why do you need to know?” I think about that for a bit. “I'm not sure.” I think about that the rest of the way to Max's place and all the way back home.

I guess I should talk to my parents about this, but I don't know when they will be home. It could be very late. It is Valentine's Day after all. I guess they'll find out in the morning. I promise them I would be in before around 10. I stay up as late as I could, staying in the family room. Playing video games, someday I will be able to beat Max in one of these. 

After I brush my teeth I stand in my room. “How can I change clothes with these wings?” I open and close them. “I may need help. I guess that's how I'll tell my parents. Not the worst idea I had.” I think trying to win over Chloe takes the ball. I flop down on my bed. I don't think I could sleep all that well on my back, so stomach it is. Maybe my side then what will happen with the wings? So far the wings are the worse part of this. 

Found out I am able to sleep just fine on my back. I woke up this morning sleeping on my back. So far so good. I smell bacon. Alright, food! I rushed out as fast as I could. That's very fast cause no one is faster than me. Then I heard a scream. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” My mom is freaking out while my dad is standing in front of her. 

“Hi, mom. Hi dad. Good morning.” I waved with a smile the was gone when my mom fainted. Breakfast has to wait. Once she came back I was able to explain everything to them. Mom fainted cause she thought I was still akumatized and after them. Once I spilled everything she seemed fine. Same with dad. Now to school like this. I wonder if I can still make Chloe think I'm after her. That would be funny. Or would that be rude? I'm sure everyone knows I'm back to normal anyway. 

I decided to fly to school. Oh, man was that fun. Not as fast as before but still cool. I landed in front of Max and Alix. “Show off,” she grunts. I only laugh, “Jealous much?” “You wish,” Alix glares at me. “Not now,” Max stands between us and push us apart. “We don't want to be late,” Max looks at Alix. With her head down low she heads inside like she does every day before school. I remember her saying she has to go to Mr. Domocles's office. 

I wonder if I'll have to do that also. I didn't bring my bow and quiver with me. All are in my room. “Question, Kim.” Max's voice broke the thought bubble. “Why did you bring your weapons with you to school?” “I didn't.” “They are on your back,” Max pointed out. “How?” I asked like an answer would come to me. I rushed in and put them in my locker. “That should take care of it,” I said clapping my hands together. Time for class, I head to the classroom. Only to be stopped by Mr. Domocles. “Mr. Le in my office, please. I'll be there soon.” Knew it. I just nod my head and head on over to the office. 

Since he said I could I walk right in and sit down. Just have to wait, I hate waiting. Good thing I didn't have to wait long. “Hello young man, I'm sure you know why I asked you here,” he takes a seat behind his desk. “I know that people that have been akumatized have weapons. I would like the one you have here in my office with me during school. You can get it back when school is done for the day.” He didn't even wait for me to respond. That's kind of rude. 

Mr. Domocles looks me over. “Where is your weapon?” I jump right up in my seat. “In my locker sir.” “Please bring it here.” He didn't have to tell me twice. I was out before he opened his eye due to blinking. I was back within a minute. (It actually was five.) I rushed in only to get yelled at to knock. I closed the door then knock. “Come in.” I enter and hand him my bow and quiver of arrows. 

When I enter the classroom, I was asked to sit in the back so Rose and Juleka could see. Max and I sit where Rose and Juleka use to. Stupid wings, I'm starting to hate them. Even folded down they're still in the way. At least Max is still next to me. It's good to have a friend with you. After lunch when I returned to my seat there was something there. 

A drawing of me not akumatized winning a gold medal at some sporting event. Not the Olympics that would be awesome. I'm good but not that good, yet. Color and everything. This is awesome, only one person I know that can draw. “Hey Nathaniel, thanks, man. Great pic.” I made him jump. He is a jumpy person. “You're welcome, Kim,” he whispers. “Why are you whispering?” He just looks away and excuses himself. “What an odd little one, he is.” I shake my head with a smile. 

After school, I grab my stuff. I don't know why. I don't even need or want these. Unless I can try them on someone like Alix. That could be fun. Will Max let me though? That is the big question. Time to find Alix. The hunt is so on. I flew around for a while until I spot her on her way home. As quite and quickly as I can I swop down towards her. Bow loaded with an arrow and pointed right at her. Sadly I was unable to hit her cause I missed. “I guess now I suck at aiming with this.” I try again. 

I hit a cat. Nothing seemed to happen with the cat. Guess it only works on people. The third time, I thought I hit her but I hit a building instead. Maybe if I try on the ground. I land and tiptoed closer to her. Arrow ready and pointed at Alix. I pull back on the bowstring and, “Kim what are you doing?” I let go o the string and see Rose standing next to me. Busted, at least it wasn't Max. The next thing I knew Alix comes up to me and punches me in the groin. “Alix, what the heck?” 

Her lips are black. My arrow hit her. They worked like they did when I was akumatized. Good to know. I could do without the punch to the dick. “Kim are you alright? What happened to you man?” Alix holds out her hand for me. I get to my feet. “You just punched me.” She just stands there and blinks. I guess they don’t remember and it has a limit. 

Rose told her everything. I think I'm not going to use these. I don't want to get punch again. Alix is stronger than she looks. Then again she too was akumatized. That's why she's strong. That must mean that I'm stronger also. I head home with speed, thanks to wings, I need to hit the gym.


	12. Evillustrator Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be two parts. I have a headcanon that Nathaniel has a younger sister. This chapter is his about family.

It's kind of late, only 9 pm. Mom won't be home yet. Natalie should be in bed. I'm sure she's not. She probably worried about where I am. I haven't been home since school. I never thought I would be akumatized and on my birthday. I should go back to school and grab all my stuff. I just left it there in the hallway. Then again I'm sure someone found my stuff and brought them to Mr. Domoclies office. That could be worse cause then they will have to search my bag to see who it belongs to unless someone that knows it's my bag found it.

If that's the case then they would have just returned it to my house. I should check there first. Maybe I can sneak in without Natalie noticing me. I don't want to scare her. Now I'm standing in front of the door, for some reason I'm unable to put my hand on the doorknob to open the door.

With a deep breath, I open the door and enter. The lights are off, I do see my bag on the end table next to the couch. The light in mine and Natalie's bedroom is on. I grab my bag and check inside. Nothing was moved or taken. That means no one looked through it. I sigh with relief. Best news I heard all day. I could use good news.

I place my bag back where it was, and sneaky make my way to my room. Opening the door just a bit to check things out. Natalie is sleeping on the floor next to a little red box. “Did she get me a gift?” I whispered. She is so sweet. I open the door fully so I can enter. I see another gift. It seems mom got me something also.

I carefully place my sister into her bed. Trying my best not to wake her up. I'm not sure how to explain this to her. Once in bed, I pick up my gifts and place them on my desk. I'll open them in the morning. I should get to bed soon. First I should eat something. I haven't had anything since lunch at school.

Just a sandwich will do. I made a simple chicken sandwich with leftover chicken I heated up. Looking in the fridge I notice there's not much in there. I was able to add some lettuce and tomatoes on my sandwich. With a glass of milk, I had my dinner. I eat and wash the dishes. Now it's time for me to head to bed.

On my way out of the kitchen, I notice a note. “There is a piece of cake for you in the fridge. Happy birthday, son. That's nice of mom.” I'll eat that later. I'm getting tired. Heading to the room the door opens. Of course, mom comes home now. I dash to the bedroom before she enters. In bed and covered up with two blankets, I act like I'm sleeping.

Mom peaks her head in to check on us as she does every night. In the morning mom wakes us up. I stay in bed for a bit as my little sister gets out of bed. I'll tell them both together. Even though I don't want to, I know I have to. I roll out of bed, thankful that there's isn't a mirror in this room. I hate to see my akumatized form. Bad enough it's base off of my herosona.

I don't think there will be any new drawings of Super Nathan anymore. It's not like Marinette needs a hero anyway. She was able to work with Cat Noir just fine, to fight, will me. With a heavy sigh, I walk out. Right away they notice. “Mommy, who's that?” Natalie callout pointing at me. Mother quickly grabs Natalie and genitally pushes Natalie behind her.

I just stand there trying to fight the urge to run. So far I'm losing the fight. “Nathaniel?” Mother asked squinting her eyes. “Please don't tell me you've been akumatized,” she sighs. I only nod. “And on your birthday.” I nod again. “My poor son,” my mother says as she hugs me. It felt nice as I hugged her back. I'm glad I have an understanding mom. My sister, on the other hand, may not be as understanding.

I look down at her, she just standing there staring at us. I bet she is confused. I don't blame her. Natalie just a little kid after all. After the hug mom and I both face her. Mom kneels down in front of her to talk to her. I move closer but stay behind mom. I want to hear what she saying. “Your brother is the same he just looks different. That's all. He's not under the bad guy control anymore. You understand, Natalie?” Natalie nods her head. Then mom stands up, “Not let's have breakfast. If you want you can stay home today, Nathaniel.”

That is an idea. If so I'll be spending the day with Natalie. That could be a good thing. There's no need to go to school today anyway. No test or projects due so...“I think I'll stay home today.” Mom nods and heads in the kitchen Natalie follows her. I head in shortly afterward. Mom made my favorite breakfast again. After she calls Mr. Domocles to let him know I'm not coming, I open my gifts from yesterday.

Mom has given me some new paints and some new canvas. Natalie has given me a new sketchbook and a drawing she did herself. Made out of crayons. It's of the three of us. “Thank you both for such nice gifts,” I said. Sadly I'm not sure if I'll use the new paints anytime soon. Mom leaves for work after the gifts are opened.

I watched her leave and look at Natalie. She wiggles out of her chair. She tries to clear the table. She still can't reach the top without help. So I help her clear off the table and put the dishes in the sink. I'll wash them later. Putting the milk away I notice that mom brought home some groceries. That's good. Right now I think I should let my sister get used to the new me.

To think, she loves Super Nathan, always asking me about him. I wonder if she still does. When I turned around she was gone. “I hope it's not because I scare her now,” I whisper with a sigh. I don't want anyone to be scared of me, let alone my little sister. I'm sure she's in our room. I check there first.

Before I open the door I heard the bathroom door opening. Turning around to see Natalie walk out. I was worried for nothing. I walk up to her and kneel down. “What do you want to do?” I asked. “Why you stay?” She asked. “I feel I need some time to figure things out.” One good thing about my sister is that she seems to understand things faster and smarter than you would think for someone her age.

She got that from our father. “What do you want to do?” I asked again. She just shrugs. “What do you usually do around this time?” I always wondered what she does here while I'm at school. I know one of the neighbors comes in and watches over her until I return.

I hope mom remember to call her to tell her she doesn't need to come. Maybe she talked to her on her way out to work. I hope so. “Wait for Cindy,” Natalie says. Snapping me back and I laugh, “What do you do when she gets here?” “She likes to talk about Benny.” Benny is Cindy's pet dog. A small little one I don't know the breed. I do remember that it likes to bark a lot when it sees people it knows.

I look down at myself. That dog won't be barking at me anytime soon. “Is that all she does?” I just had to ask. I can see that being a thing. Natalie shakes her head. “I'm surprised.” We both shared a laugh together.

Nice to see my sister not scared of me. We played some games and talked until it was noon. Time for lunch. I'm not the best cook but I was able to make some tomato soup and grilled cheesed sandwiches. Not much but it's not like I had much to work with.

I can't make anything huge like our mom. I never learned how to cook. Easy stuff all I can do. I notice a yawn coming from Natalie. Poking my head in the living room I see her asleep on the couch. I drew a blanket to cover her, and a pillow under her head, without noticing that I was using my powers.

I guess they still work. I was hoping they didn't. Art as a weapon is not an idea I like. I use art to relax, to get out all my creative ideas. As a way to escape, or make my family happy. Not to hurt or scare people. I think back to that saw blade rushing towards Chloe.

If it wasn't for Cat Noir it would have killed her. I don't want to find out if Ladybug can bring people back from the dead. I don't want to face her or anyone at school tomorrow, but I know I have too. I try to take the stupid tablet off my arm.

Every time I try it hurts more than anything. It's like the stupid thing is attached to my arm. I rush into the bedroom and try to take off the outfit. It seems I can only take off the tablet if I take off the whole outfit. The hat was also able to come off not the mask. It hurt worse than the tablet.

I put it back on. Seeing everyone else still in their akumatized outfit I have a feeling I shouldn't bother putting anything else on. Just glad I can at least take it off. Now I know I can shower without worrying about that. “What to do now?” I sigh.

On my down time like this, I usually draw or paint. Right now I feel like art is an enemy. I decided to read a book instead. I can't remember the last time I read a book that wasn't because of school. I don't even know what books we have in the house beside the ones for little kids.

I look anyways. I need something to do. I would watch TV if Natalie wasn't sleeping on the couch. I found a book about childcare. I guess mom bought this when she was pregnant with me. I don't think she wants me to read it. I look for something else.

Nothing seems interesting, so I take my tablet and look for something to do online. About an hour of that, I hear Natalie waking up and calling my name, “Nathaniel?” She doesn't sound worried, I'm guessing she's just wondering where I am.

I head out and see her sitting up holding the blanket up to her chest. When she looked at me she looked confused. The pillow was gone. That was odd. “This is new,” she said softly tugging at the blanket. “Don't worry about that. Not important,” I lied hoping she would leave it.

“Okay,” she yawns then she jumps off the couch. Right now school is over and normally I would be heading home. That's one good thing about not having many friends, fewer people to interact with like this. There is a knock on the door. I think it would be best if I see who it is or let Natalie answer the door.

As I make my way to the door with Natalie next to me, I hear Marinette's voice, “Nathaniel, I came by to drop off your homework for today.” I don't want to see her today. Not after what happened while I was akumatized. I'm sure she would understand, at the same time I just don't want to face her yet.

“Natalie can you open the door for me, and get my homework.” Without asking Natalie let's go of my hand and walks to the door. I dive out of the way so Marinette can't see me. Natalie opens the door. “Hi, Marinette,” Natalie waves. Marinette waves back. “Hello, Natalie. Where's your brother?”

Natalie turns around and good thing I hid somewhere. When Natalie couldn't find me she turns back to Marinette. “I don't know,” she answered. Marinette hands my sister my homework. “Make sure he gets this.” Natalie nods. As soon as she closes the door she turns around again.

“Nathaniel! Where are you?” She yells. I hope Marinette didn't hear her. I think it's time I come out. I leave my hiding place. “Sorry, Natalie. I just didn't want Marinette to see me.” “Why?” She asked. I kneel down and place my hand on her shoulder. “When I was akumatized I did some bad things to Marinette and Chloe. I'm not sure if I can handle seeing either of them yet.” I hope I explained it right.

“Marinette is nice and smart she will know it wasn't really you,” Natalie responds. That is true, I'm sure everyone in my class would. All but Chloe that is. I'm sure she would be her usual rude self. She's never going to change. “Marinette is nice and I'm sure she will still be my friend. Chloe is different. You met her once, remember?”

Natalie nods her head. It was a few months ago. Good thing Chloe didn't notice Natalie, but she did get a big taste of what Chloe is like. Sadly Chloe scares Natalie. Not surprised at all. Good thing she does come by his school much. By the time she goes to school there, Chloe would be long gone.

Natalie hands me my homework. “I better get started on this,” I said taking it. I work on my homework while Natalie plays with her toys or watch TV until it's time for dinner. I was done before dinner but I acted like I wasn't. I always do that. I don't know why I do that.


	13. Evillustrator Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel first time at school since he's been akumatized. Can he avoid Chloe?

The day with my sister went better than I thought it would. She didn't see me any differently than normal. I'm just glad she's not scared of me. Now that she's in bed and I should be, but I can't sleep. I'm going to school in the morning and I fear the worse.

Even though Chloe is the reason I got akumatized, she's going to make fun of me like always. If I could I would stay home forever, but I have to face my fear. Besides what kind of image would I be showing Natalie? If you're scare run away. What kind of big brother would I be if I did that?

That's not what you should do. I think a day away will be enough. Maybe Chloe won't be there. I know I'm not that lucky. In the morning after breakfast, I head off to school. “Good luck.” I hear Natalie say as I close the door.

Nothing happened on the way to school, but that's not the part I'm worried about. I'm used to people making fun of me, so the whispers don't bother me. I don't like it when people do that in my face. At least behind me back I can pretend they are going after someone else.

That's one of the reasons I try to avoid Chloe. Not only does she make fun of me in my face but in front of everyone around. I tighten my fist when I think about all those time Chloe was just being Chloe, and not just with me but with everyone.

Anger? Am I getting angry? That's new, I usually don't get mad. The last time I did was when Chloe made Natalie cry. This big brother is very protective of his younger sister, and all my family and friends. That's why I love it when Marinette stands up against Chloe. Wait for Marinette, I could have also killed her.

Trapped in a box on a boat with a hole in it. Another person I should avoid. I should also apologize to her. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so mad. I mean she only wanted to date me to help stop me. I shouldn't be mad at that. I'm sure I would do the same thing.

Maybe I should talk to her, later today after school. My mind wonders to my classmates at school. Some have been akumatized so I shouldn't have to worry about them. They will understand being akumatized themselves. The others I'm not sure about.

As soon as I felt pain in my face I notice I'm at school, and trip on the steps. Landing face first on them. Quickly I jump up and look around. Those that saw are staring at me. Not laughing or anything just staring. It was creepy, so I ran inside. I didn't stop until I got to my seat and dived under it.

When I hit my head is when I notice that when I got akumatized I grow taller. Usually, I would be able to slide under my desk without any problem. Hitting my head on the way in proves that I grow. I always wonder what being taller would be like. I'm not sure if I like it.

If I wanted to I could erase part of the desk and redraw it in later. Can I still do that? The pillow I drew for Natalie disappeared. Honestly, I don't care about the erasing part. I know it could be handy, but I don't think I ever want to use it. Unless I know no other option. Even then I'm not sure. That is very dangerous if I mess up, and knowing me I will mess up.

I suppose the same thing could be said about any of my powers. Looking at the tablet on my right arm, I can't help but think about what I almost did and what I could do now. “Nathaniel?” Someone saw me rush in but who? I peak my head out over the desk. Marinette is in the room looking around. Slowly I get out and stand up. Right away she noticed me.

How could she not, with the way I look. “I thought it was you that ran past me,” she tries to lighten up the mood with a laugh. I do like her laughs, they always seem to make me feel better and more clam. Sadly I got nothing this time.

“I'm sorry,” we both say at the same time. Why is she sorry. Marinette didn't do anything wrong. We both laugh. I nervously, Marinette not so sure. I don't think so. Marinette speaks first. “I just wanted to say sorry for agreeing to go on a date with you, only to try to get Cat Noir to stop you,” she said in a low tone like she's ashamed.

“It's okay. I understand. I would have done the same if someone that was akumatized asked me out.” I'm being honest. I really would, if I could get ahold of Ladybug or Cat Noir that is. “You did what you had to do,” I added. She smiles in a sweet cute way, that I'm sure that's where Natalie got it from. My sister is taking after Marinette more than Alix.

Alix wouldn't like that. Being the youngest she wants my little sister to be her little sister. “You're not mad at me?” Marinette asked. I nod to let her know we're still friends. She was happy and did a little cheer while clapping her hands. “I got to go and met up with Alya,” she waves as she heads out the door.

A feel a smile come across my face. So very glad that Marinette and I had that little talk. I sit instead of hiding under my desk. I was getting my stuff out of my bag when Mr. Domocles walked in. He sharply turns to face me, to be honest, that creeped me out.

“Mr. Kurtzberg I would like to speak with you. Please follow me.” Sifft like a statue he turns towards the door and heads out. I pack everything up and follow him. In his office, I just freeze in my seat like I always do when I'm in here.

Sometime later I handed him my akumatized tablet pen as he requested. “Now the tablet.” His hand is held out towards me. “Sorry, Mr. Domocless but I can't do that. In order to remove the tablet from my arm, I have to remove the whole outfit,” I sighed. “I see then. You may go.” I was out like the room was on fire. I hate being in his office.

I head back to the classroom. When I got there in my spot there was a red envelope. “Come to the bakery after school, Marinette. Happy late birthday.” Marinette is such a good friend. I'm lucky to know her. The ring of the bell made me jump and slide down in my seat.

I did see Chloe and I'm surprised she didn't come to “attack” me. I shouldn't say anything since it's still early in the school day. Is school always this boring? I had a hard time staying awake during class. This never happened before. Then I noticed things I never noticed this before cause I would normally be drawing right now.

Not wanting to draw sure changes things. Even a small bit. It seems that I'm not the only one that finds class boring. I can see Ivan staring at Mylene. Chloe reading a magazine while glancing at Adrien once in a while. Alix is making spitwads I'm guessing she's going to use them on Kim who is leaning back in this seat sleeping.

Sabrina is taking notes. I wonder why she puts up with Chloe constantly ordering her around like she owns her. Alya is also taking notes. Wait she just passed something to Nino. Maybe it wasn't notes just a note. I laugh silently to myself. Everyone else seems to be listening to Miss. Bustier.

Next class, I stayed awake cause it's Miss. Mendeliev's class. I dare not drift off in this class anymore. At lunch, I sat alone as Alix comes to sit with me, mostly to hide from a face covered in spitwads Kim looks for her. Since I usually like to sit alone during lunch, it was a perfect place to hide.

“Sorry, this happened to you on your birthday. I know that feel,” she sighs. I almost forgot she was also akumatized on her birthday. “How did Natalie take it?” “She was scared at first. Mostly cause she didn't know if I was still under Hawkmoth's control. Once she realized I wasn't nothing really changed.”

“Does she know I got akumatized?” I look at Alix. “Why don't you come over for a visit?” Alix hasn't been over since she was akumatized a month ago. I still can't believe that all this started about two months ago. “Watching her again?” She asked sounding like she always knew the answer. I'm sure she did. “Marinette wants me to see her at her parent's bakery after school.” I look at the birthday card she's given me.

“Are you going to bring her with?” That is a good question. Marinette would understand if I went and got her. Like all my friends she knows my mom works late and someone needs to look after my little sister cause she's too young to be on her own.

I could also ask someone to look after her while I go, like Alix. Looking at her I think on that, while she waits for my answer. “It would be nice for her to get out, or you could watch her for me.” I smile at her.

Natalie doesn't leave the house much. I think she should come with and have Alix pick her up. I laugh when I see Alix eyebrow twitching. “Tell you what. I will bring her with me, but could you at least pick her up for me?” Alix smiles. “That I will do. I'm not a babysitter.” We both laugh. It always feels good to laugh.

During the last class, I send Cindy a text. She will give Natalie the message. When Alix comes to pick her up she will be ready. After class, I wait for Alix and Natalie to met me in front of the school's steps outside. Today must be a lucky day.

Chloe stayed away from me all day. Once Natalie and Alix get here I can leave school without having to run into Chloe. “Sabrina is my report done yet?” Oh no, it's that voice. She is near and I start to shake. So close, I shouldn't have said anything. Moving a little as possible I turn around.

She not there and I sigh in relief. Then I heard, “It's all done Chloe, so is our group presentation.” If Sabrina is near so is Chloe sadly. I turn back around for another look. “Delivery for Mr. Kurtzberg, Nathaniel.” Alix jokes.

She was carrying Natalie piggyback style. They would do that a lot when we came to visit her, or we take Natalie to the park. Once Natalie was down Alix zoomed off and I see Kim flying above after her. The spitwads are gone now at least. I'm going to bring this up when I see Alix again.

“Alix got hit like you?” Natalie asked. I only nod. “Chloe?” “Not this time.” I held out my hand for her to hold. She takes it and I freeze when I hear that voice. “Let's get out of here, Sabrina I need to get my nails done. My nail polish is chipped.” Sabrina and Chloe come stomping out. Chloe is looking at her nails and Sabrina struggling behind her.

I need to get out of here before Chloe sees me or Natalie. My older protective brother instincts kick in, and I grab Natalie. Picking her up under her arms and holding her closely, tightly against my chest. As I run away from the school. I head towards Marinette's place. I'm very glad she lives close by and Chloe will never go there.

I didn't let of Natalie go until I hear the door close. “That was fun. Again, Nathaniel,” she cheers. I hear Marinette's mom, “Awwww so cute.” Soon Marinette comes in. “You're here and you have Natalie with you,” she smiles. “I hope you don't mind,” I don't know why I'm nervous. “Hi, Marinette,” Natalie waves.

“I don't mind. Hello Natalie,” Marinette pats Natalie's head. “This way,” Marinette waves us to follow her. Leading us up to the apartment part of the building. In the kitchen on the table was a cake. Topped with white frosting. Better Late Than Never wrote in blue frosting.

“Thank you, Marinette,” I smile as I stare at the cake. She just smiles as she says, “You're welcome. I made it myself. My dad help with the frosting.” The cake was delicious, the frosting was coconut my favorite. The cake was enough for everyone to have a piece. By everyone I mean, Natalie, Marinette, her father, her mother, and me. Almost like she knew Natalie would be here.

We both head home. Once there I make us dinner, do my homework, play some games with Natalie, take a shower while Natalie heads to bed. While I was drying hair, I hear the front door opening. I poke my head out the door to see who was coming in. It was my mom, she's home early.

I come out of the bathroom fully dressed with a towel on my head. My hair is still a little wet. “I skip lunch so I could get home early. I wanted to see how school was today,” she smiled. It's rare to see her not smile. “It was great. Nothing really happened.” She yawns with her hand over her mouth, “That's great to hear. Now off to bed.” I nod and enter the room I share with Natalie.


	14. Just some notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make some notes to help clear things up. I hope this helps. If you don't or do want me to add my own akumatized let me know. I still don't know if I want to.

The Akumatized support group is a thing. It had its first meeting. I would post more about that later. All the kids in Miss Bustier's class that are akumatized goes, excepted Alix. She didn't start going until Nathaniel started to go. Some, not akumatized people go to share their support. 

Ivan does go to the school to check on his classmates. Ever since he found out Alya was akumatized he worried that Mylene or his friends have been akumatized. That's why Nathaniel noticed him at school. He saw Ivan peaking in the window. 

From now on things will be different with other akumatized people. Like Mylene, her item that the akuma enters would be different cause Ivan didn't give her his pin. I might go into season two. I'm not sure yet. There will also be some changes in people getting akumatized. 

Now people are worried about getting akumatized, that they have a support group to help others feel safer/more positive. I might not sure put some OC akumatized I have. 

Master Fu is trying to figure this out, but unable to get any clues. Not even the kwamis know what to make of this. I just want to make some things a bit more clear.


	15. Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows the first ever Akutaized Support Group. I did this for fun and to show everyone what this meeting is usually like. My updates might be a bit slower now. On Oct. 6th I gave birth to twin girls. I won't have as much free time, but I will update as soon as I can. This part isn't in first person like the rest.

Today is the first meeting of Akumatized Support Group. Theo the one that came up with the idea of the support group and the person he talked with to help set it up, is getting things ready. Setting chairs, snacks, drinks, and information if anyone feels like they need more help. 

“Everything looks fine,” said Theo looking around the room. The person next to him is making sure everything is rightfully in place. Then she nods her head in agreement. “The meeting will be starting soon,” she said looking at her watch. 

“Do you want me to stay?” She asked looking at Theo for the first time today. “I was hoping you would,” Theo said rubbing the back of his head and sounding like he was begging. “I had a feeling you would say that,” she smiles. 

“Let's get ready for our guess,” she said heading towards a chair that faces the door. Theo follows her and sits next to her. “Thank you for helping me with this,” he smiles. “No need to thank me. I'm glad to help.” Soon the first member enters the room.   
Good things the meeting is in a large room with a high ceiling, that's the only way Ivan could enter. He's the first one to show. Sadly no chairs that can support him, so he has to sit on the floor or stand. That's not new for him. Both smile one was a pure simple one and the other was nervous like I hope this works one. 

Shortly more come in. About a few minutes pass the time the meeting is schedule Theo closes the door. He doesn't sit down instead walks to his seat. Standing in front of it he faces the group. With a deep breath, he speaks, “Hello everyone and welcomes to the Akumatized support group. Thank you all for coming.” He looks at everyone in the room. 

He remembers seeing them all on the news. Now they are here. Doing a quick count not all akumatized victims are here. That's fine, at least most have. Trying to stay calm, this is his first time doing a support group. Seeing this the women next to him stands up. 

“As you know this is a place where people can talk about being akumatized. Share stories and tips,” she said calmly. “Let's get started then. We'll start with introducing yourself and tell what caused you to get akumatized. I know you may not want to, but it can help others to not get akumatized,” she continues. Theo couldn't help but think she's good and never seems to let things get to her. 

He clears his throat, “I'll go first. My name is Theo also known as Copycat. As you can tell I look like Cat Noir.” He hates that he does. “It was being jealous that got me akumatized,” he speaks with shame. He sits down looking at the women next to him. She's still standing.   
“I'm Miss. Sylvain. As you can tell I'm not akumatized. I still feel like I can still help not only by giving support but also by making sure everyone gets the help they feel they need,” she sits down. “Who would like to go first?” Asked Theo. 

The one made of stone stands up. “My name is Ivan. Also, know as Stoneheart. I got mad at a kid at school for making fun of me having a crush,” he sits down. The ground shook a bit when he did. There was a person that's not akumatized sitting sent to him. She stands up, “My name is Mylene. I'm not akumatized I'm here to support my friends that have been.” 

Everyone claps when she sits down. She has a smile on her face. It's nice to see other not akumatized helping those that are. Mylene isn't the only, not akumatized person here. There are three others. “I'm Xavier Ramier. You may also know me as Mr. Pigeon. I got akumatized because I was sad that I couldn't feed my pigeon friends anymore.” 

The women next to him stood up. “My name is Mrs. Jacqueline Ramier. I'm here for my husband.” She places her hand on Xavier's shoulder and he places his hand on hers. Everyone could feel the love between those two. 

“My name is Aurore. Once known as Stormy Weather. I was upset that I lost a contest. I regret that” she looks down in she still hates herself for that. She was the only one not to stand up so far. “I'm Alya slash Lady Wifi. I was akumatized because I was being punished for no reason. I didn't do anything wrong.” She stops before she goes into a rant. 

The girl in pigtails next to her shoots up. “I'm Marinette. I'm here for my friends,” she chirps with a smile before sitting down. “Nino or Bubbler. I got mad at my friend's father for being rude.” Nino didn't want to say more. 

“Adrien, I just want everyone to know that they have nothing to worry about.” Adrien right away though he should have said it differently. Now that everyone as introduces themselves the meeting continues. 

Everyone talked about how they felt when they were akumatized and how ashamed they are for what they did. They talked about how much they hate not being able to change out of their akumatized outfits the most. Theo hated being mistaken for Car Noir more than that. 

Miss. Sylvain offered more help if people need. Told them about another support group to help others think more positively. That's mostly for the none akumatized ones. The ones that are akumatized are still free to join. 

Everyone helped themselves to the free snacks and drinks. Most exchange their numbers with each other. Once the meeting end, they set up the next one. We all agree to have these meetings once a week. At the same time as today. Every Wednesday at 5 pm everyone is welcome to Akumatized Support Group.


End file.
